Lullaby
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: "Robin was silent, and no one quite knew how to handle that. Robin was also currently 8, and no one knew how to handle that, either." A de-aging fic that's angsty at the beginning, Robin and Wally bro in the middle, and Daddy!Bats fluff at the end. Please R&R, and enjoy. :)


A/N: I was in the mood for some Daddy!Bats, so I decided to write some of my own. It just happened to settle into the Young Justice universe. I'm afraid I'm not incredibly knowledgeable about the Batman timelines, so pardon any mistakes there may be.

Usually, my head-canon is that Wally and Dick know each other outside of the superhero world, but for this story, that's not the case. Everyone's in the dark as to who Robin is, and his past.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)** And please, if you have a moment, drop me a review. It would make my day. :D

* * *

Robin was silent, and no one quite knew how to handle that.

Robin was also currently 8, and no one knew how to handle that, either. He seemed wary of the whole team, even Wally, who was trying hard and (mostly) succeeding not to take it personally. Wally blamed himself for them being in the mess to begin with, for not seeing the strange ray being fired towards his best friend until it was too late.

They'd all agreed not to talk to Robin too much, not to pry into his life, because at eight, he probably didn't have the same restraint he did at thirteen. Much as they wanted to know who he was under the mask, they respected him too much to find out this way.

Wally glanced over at Robin, who was curled in a ball, staring out the window. The boy's stillness made him wonder. Knowing Rob as he did, he would have expected a younger version to be bouncy, friendly, and filled with endless chatter. But this slight child did nothing of the sort, and it scared him. He knew, instinctively, that it was wrong. Something here was wrong. Granted, Robin had let them herd him onto the bioship, hadn't completely freaked out at Meg'an's green skin, or Wally's superspeed, but he kept his eyes on the ground, curled into a seat the first chance he got. He seemed apathetic to the strange situation, the too-big clothes hanging off his skinny frame, and the ship full of superheroes. He seemed... damaged.

Wally couldn't bear it any longer. Ignoring Artemis's hissed warning, Wally oh-so-slowly walked over, the speed normal people did, to Robin's chair and crouched beside him.

"Hi. I know this is awkward, but I promise it'll be alright. Um, I'm Wally." Wally trailed off, wanted to ask Robin's name, but not. "You don't have to tell me yours, if you don't want to. Are you alright?" He asked, quietly, not sure what else to say. The mask didn't quite fit on Robin's face, and Wally could see bits on blue through the gaps. They shimmered with what looked like tears, but Robin bravely tried for a smile.

"I'm okay," he murmured back, his accent taking Wally by surprise. He couldn't place it at all. "Where are we going next?"

Wally sat back on his heels, and blinked. _Next_? What was happening in this boy's life, what had happened in Rob's childhood, to make this sudden trip with strangers borderline normal?

Then it hit Wally that he had no idea how to answer. Crap. "We're going somewhere safe," he finally settled on. "We'll be there soon."

Robin nodded, but a tear finally fell from behind the ill-fitting mask. Wally winced; he hadn't wanted to hurt his friend worse. But Robin was squaring up his shoulders, looking like he was gathering his courage.

"And- and how long will I stay there?" Robin asked, tears continuing to spill down his face. Wally was regretting starting this conversation, regretting making Robin cry, regretting everything. He wracked his brain for an answer that would be comforting.

"Not too long," he assured Robin, after a moment. "And you'll like it there, I promise. We'll be there, and you won't be alone."

It was probably a good thing that they were arriving at Mt. Justice as he spoke, Wally thought wryly, as it would prevent him from making worse blunders. And if all was going well, then Batman would be waiting for them when they landed. Hopefully he could get through to this tiny version of his partner.

Wally offered Robin a hand as they left the ship, and after a moment's hesitation, Robin took it. With his free hand, the boy wrapped the cape tightly around himself. The two gestures, one of trepidation, one of trust, made Wally's heart ache.

The Bioship opened, revealed Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado. Their collective gaze immediately sought the miniature Robin, and the boy shrank from the attention. Everyone stood motionless for a moment, then Batman sank down on one knee.

"Robin," he said, gruffly, and the small boy's head shot up. He frowned.

" _Daj_ calls me that," he said, tremulously, looking strangely at the hulking figure wrapped in black.

"Yes, I know," Batman answered, more gently, as Robin began to cry in earnest. "Come-" He caught himself. "Will you come here, Robin?"

With halting, shuffling steps, Robin moved towards Batman. Wally, not quite knowing why, moved with him, helping him when he tripped over the edge of his cape.

Batman nodded in thanks up at Wally, who then took a step or two back. It suddenly felt like he and everyone in the room, save Batman and Robin, were intruding. He would have left, because he did have some measure of tact, hard as it might have been to believe, but he wanted to be sure Robin was alright.

Batman took the sobbing boy in an embrace, half-wrapping him in his cape. He murmured something to him, something distinctly not English, and Robin stilled. He replied quietly and desperately in the same language, and Batman nodded.

"I know," he replied, finally. "It's strange." He was speaking very quietly, but not so quietly that those nearby couldn't hear. He added something else in the other language that caused Robin to give an indignant reply. " _Nu mi-e somn_ ," his high, childish voice protested. And Batman laughed.

Batman _laughed_.

It wasn't loud or raucous, it only lasted a couple moments, but it was undeniably a laugh.

If it was possible, what he did next was even more unexpected. He began to sing.

It began as a soothing, sing-song chant, and then turned to a full-on song. He sang,

 _"Dro veš ruva sare sute_

 _Baj-baj, miro tu gudloro._

 _Soven graja taj čirikle._

 _Sov, čavoro sovnakuno!"_

Then, he repeated it, more quietly in English. Wally could only catch snatches, something soothing about wolves sleeping, birds dreaming, and the day being done. It was beautiful, and so contradictory to everything about the Dark Knight that it made Wally's brain hurt.

Robin's sobs quieted as Batman sang, and he relaxed into the dark specter's side. After both verses, he was asleep, still wrapped in Batman's cape. Batman slowly straightened, carrying the small boy with puzzling sureness. He looked up, seemed to remember everyone else in the room.

"The transformation put a great toll on Robin's body," Batman growled, voice back to its usual stony grind. He didn't sound at all defensive or embarrassed, just as though he was stating facts. "I'm going to take him home. I'm guessing, from your description of the ray," he fixed the team with a lensed stare. "That it's similar to one we've encountered before. If it is, Robin will be back to his proper age in a week at most. I'll keep you posted."

And with that, he swept away, seemingly unaware of the thunderstruck audience he left behind him.

* * *

 _Daj-_ Mama, Mom

 _Nu mi-e somn-_ I'm not tired

 _"Dro veš ruva sare sute_ \- The wolves in leafy woods are sleeping.

 _Baj-baj, miro tu gudloro._ \- Rockabye baby, day is done.

 _Soven graja taj čirikle._ \- Horses are sleeping, birds are dreaming.

 _Sov, čavoro sovnakuno!"_ -So sleep you snug, sweet angel son.


End file.
